ussmirandafandomcom-20200214-history
Jerry Wolfson
Lieutenant Gerald "Jerry" Reid Wolfson, M.D. (Born: November 10, 2343) is a human Starfleet officer, and the Assistant Chief Medical Officer and the Recreation Chief of the [[USS Miranda (NCC-77000)|USS Miranda]] under Captain Elaithin Jii. =Personal Details= Gerald - or Jerry, as he prefers to be called - was born on the USS Chisholm, the only son of Captain Sean Reid Wolfson and Chief Medical Officer Dana Xerx-Wolfson. Jerry's mother took a leave of absence to return to the Wolfson family home in Ealing, England to raise their son. When Jerry turned eight years old, Lt. Cmdr Dana Xerx-Wolfson returned to Starfleet, leaving Jerry in care of his grandparents. Despite his parents frequent absences during his youth, Jerry never doubted that he was well loved and cared for. He idolized both of his parents, especially his father, declaring that he was going to join Starfleet when he was old enough to do so. As a child, he loved taking things apart to see how they worked, a habit for which he was scolded often. His mother never let him forget when he took apart his grandparent's antique grandfather clock. That he managed to put it back together was rarely mentioned. His natural aptitude for machines drove him to go into engineering when he fulfilled his childhood promise to join Starfleet. Engineering seemed to be a good fit for Jerry. He enjoyed every aspect of his position, no matter how much grunt-like work there might be for a junior engineer. When he was assigned to the USS Hawkins, he met a woman who would define his future as well as his present. Emily Patterson was a junior operations officer and quite literally fell for him. Or, rather, on him, when he was performing minor fixes on a panel in the hallway. Rather chagrined for not noticing someone was coming, let alone getting out of her way, he asked if he could buy her a drink as an apology. One year later, they married and, together, they transferred to the USS Horizon. Jerry rose to the position of Chief Engineer on the USS Horizon, distinguishing himself through several inventive solutions to tricky problems. In his last year on the USS Horizon, the ship was attacked by an unknown assailant. The warp core went critical because the antimatter containment chamber was damaged in the attack. Somehow, Jerry managed to delay the warp core explosion but not at a great personal cost. He received plasma burns in the attempt, and had to be forcefully evacuated. It was only when he was safely on a shuttlecraft that he learned Emily was still on board the Horizon, supervising the evacuation. She was evacuated, but she'd received critical injuries in the evacuation. No doctors were present on her evacuation shuttle and, as the Horizon exploded, Emily Wolfson nee Patterson died. Thirty one others also died in the Horizon disaster, all of whom died because they were unable to reach medical help in time. He blamed himself for her death. If only he could've held on longer. If only he could've prevented the antimatter explosion. Counselors attempted to speak with him, to cure him of his guilt, but he was too stubborn for his own good. For one year after the Horizon disaster, he took a leave of absence to travel Earth and to try to come to terms with Emily's death. He lost his wife, his future, all in one terrible incident. He wasn't able to stop the explosion. All his knowledge, all his learning, couldn't and wouldn't help. He wasn't able to stop Emily's death. But what if there was something he could do to prevent future deaths? Become a doctor. It was rare for someone to return to schooling, much less medical school, at his age. But he could do it. He could make sure that there were no more losses like Emily's or those 31 other men and women on the Horizon. For one year, he studied and tried to learn all he could to pass the entrance exams to some of the most prestigious universities on Earth. When he wasn't studying, he picked up Tai Chi, finding the martial art helped him relax and focus his mind. Somehow, during the course of his studies, Emily's loss began to hurt a little less. He wasn't spending all his time thinking about her, about what their plans had been, about possible futures. Instead, he was thinking about biology and viruses and strains and broken bones. He applied first to the University of Iowa and was accepted into their pre-medical program. Three years went by before he knew it and he applied to Cambridge, seeking a specialty in sports medicine and general practice. While he was there, Jerry met someone who he thought he could see spending the rest of his life with. Helen Cutter was another medical student, from London, and he thought she was beautiful. Though he'd always mourn the loss of Emily, he thought that finally, finally, he'd healed. Helen and Jerry dated for six months before they married. It wasn't until Helen announced that she was pregnant, just after she'd accepted his proposal, that he wondered if the only reason she agreed to marry him was because of the pregnancy. Didn't matter, though. He loved Helen and he loved their unborn child. However, Helen refused to give up her studies for the sake of the child and she refused to let Jerry give up his own. They would both become doctors. It'd be easier to care for a child that way. Neither of them really thought about what effect the stresses of studies and a newborn would have upon their marriage. When Makenzie was born, he was overjoyed, doting upon her whenever he could in between studying for his classes. During the second year of their marriage, Helen served him with divorce papers, claiming irreconcilable differences. It wasn't until she told him that she didn't love him and had met someone else that he agreed. Despite his arguments with the courts, he wasn't allowed to have full custody of his daughter. Instead, Makenzie became Helen's according to the law. He was only able to retain visitation rights. Additionally, he had to pay both child support and alimony. It wasn't what he'd hoped for at all. He wanted Makenzie. He also wanted Helen, as he once knew her, back. But it wasn't meant to be. So he threw himself completely into his studies, graduating with honors from Cambridge. Unable to decide what he wanted to do next and knowing that he still had a commission in Starfleet, he re-joined at his previous rank of Lieutenant, performing his residency at Starfleet Academy. Thanks to his being in a different department, he returned as an Ensign in medical. Being older than the other residents didn't bother him, really. He'd lived a full life so far; this was merely another stage. In between his duties as a resident, and unofficial counselor to some of his fellow residents and cadets, he always found time to write letters to his daughter, along with the periodic visit for her birthday or a holiday. Jerry discovered that he had an aptitude to helping others relax. Perhaps it was born of his own need to find ways to let go of the ongoing stress of life in Starfleet and in general. He didn't know, but whatever it was, he found pleasure in helping others find games and activities that would help them recover from the rigors of their duties. When he became a full Doctor, he found himself on the USS Constellation, serving as the ship's recreation officer as well as a medical doctor. The following year, he was transferred to the USS Miranda (NCC-77000) as the ship's new Assistant Chief Medical Officer, as well as their recreation officer. =Personality Profile= Jerry is generally a fun-loving person, believing whole-heartedly in the notion of working hard and playing harder. He's always friendly, sparing a kind or comforting word whenever he can. He makes friends easily and has an excellent bedside manner. If he tells a patient they will make it, they believe him. He rarely has fits of temper, mostly devoting that anger towards machines that refuse to operate properly. However, he has been known to get into rather vocal arguments with his ex-wife, mostly over aspects of his daughter's life. He is intensely loyal to his friends and family, willing to go to the ends of the Earth and beyond to protect them and to make sure they're comforted and happy. Jerry devotes himself to the needs of his patients as well as to those who need to relax, always attempting to find something new to entertain the personnel on the Miranda. There are moments, generally in the dark of night, where he has moments of depression, remembering Emily's death as well as regretting that he's not more active in his daughter's life. He has a trace of an English accent when he speaks, thanks to his years growing up in England. His accent is mostly noticeable when he's tired. =Special Notes= His first wife gave him a gift at his promotion to Chief Engineer, a red Swiss army knife, telling him that if he insisted on 'MacGyvering' he would need it. He carries that knife with him everywhere he goes as it's one of the only mementos he has of Emily. =Service Record= 2361.901 - 2365.63 Starfleet Academy - cadet 2365 - 2369 USS Intrigue - Engineer - Ensign 2369 - 2371 USS Hawkins - Engineer/Assistant Chief Engineer - Lt. j.g. 2371 - 2373 USS Horizon - Assistant Chief Engineer - Lt. 2374 - 2374 USS Horizon - Chief Engineer -Lt. 2374 - 2375 Compassionate Leave of Absence 2383.901 - 2386.63 Starfleet Medical School (Residency) 2386 - 2387 USS Constellation, Doctor, Lt. 2387 - Present USS Miranda (NCC-77000), Assistant Chief Medical Officer, Lt. Starfleet Decorations Reprimands =Miscellaneous Information= Family *Spouse: Lt. Emily Wolfson nee Patterson (wife) (2370-2374) - deceased *Dr. Helen Cutter (ex-wife) (2379-2381) - divorced *Children: Makenzie "Kenzie" Jane Wolfson, daughter, 7 years old *Parents: Cmdr. Dana Xerx-Wolfson (retired), mother, *Captain Sean Reid Wolfson (retired), father Education 2347 - 2354 Primary Schooling, Ealing 2354 - 2359 Secondary Schooling, Ealing 2359 - 2360 Sixth Form Schooling, Ealing 2361 - 2365 Starfleet Academy 2376 - 2379 University of Iowa, Iowa City, Iowa (Pre-Med) 2379 - 2383 Cambridge University, Cambridge, England (Medical School) 2383 - 2386 Starfleet Academy Medical Program (Residency) Personal Interests Linguistic Proficiency =Uniforms= Category:Medical Personnel Category:Lieutenants Category:Humans Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Personnel Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:Player Characters Category:Service Personnel